Strange Love
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Konoha Medical University memiliki kebijakan unik untuk mahasiswanya. Mahasiswa baru akan dibentuk menjadi kelompok sepuluh orang yang tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Sakura terpaksa harus tinggal di satu apartemen dengan pria yang sejak awal sudah membuat masalah dengannya, Uchiha Sasuke. /OS/For Stephanny1298.


_Disclaimer: I only own this story._

* * *

The Story begin...

Salah satu hal yang paling ditunggu sekaligus ditakuti ketika akan memasuki universitas adalah Orientasi Mahasiswa. Bukan karena bayangan tentang _yah_ penganiayaan mahasiswa baru, tapi lebih kepada rasa canggung dan luar biasa malu untuk bertemu orang-orang baru. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Haruno Sakura. Kenyataan bahwa dua sahabatnya dan sepuluh orang lain dari sekolahnya lulus di Konoha Medical University hanya sedikit –sedikit sekali membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia tak suka tempat baru. Tempat baru berarti ia harus mulai dari awal lagi. Memperkenalkan diri lagi. Semua hal itu –belum apa-apa sudah membuat perutnya mual.

Ia bukan pemalu, tidak. Ia hanya sedikit memiliki masalah dengan lingkungan baru. Mungkin semacam phobia jenis baru. Atau phobia ini sudah ada sejak lama tapi ia terlalu takut untuk membuka internet dan mencari kebenarannya serta nama untuk jenisnya. Apapun itu, _itu_ tetap saja masalah. Phobia itu, apapun jenisnya tetap saja masalah.

Barisan-barisan senior memenuhi bagian depan halaman universitas. Ada sekitar enam puluh orang yang dua belas orangnya mengenakan pakaian seragam hitam putih. Sakura mengalikan cepat setiap barisan di sebelahnya. Setidaknya hanya ada sekitar seratus dua puluh mahasiswa baru tahun ini. KMU memang terkenal ketat dalam menjaring mahasiswa, dan memiliki batasan penerimaan setiap tahunnya. Ia tak berani berlama-lama mengamati wajah orang-orang baru itu. Pandangannya hanya sebatas pada Ino dan juga Hinata yang berdiri selurusan dengannya.

Ya Tuhan, kapan ini selesai?

Ini bahkan belum dimulai dan ia sudah merasa mual. Oke, mungkin ia tak bisa dibilang phobia juga. Buktinya ia masih bisa berdiri tegak tanpa kesulitan. Ia hanya sedikit mual, dan keringat dingin mengalir satu dua tetes di punggungnya. Juga membasahi telapak tangannya. Ia mengelapkan telapak tangannya itu pada rok hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan kembali menatap kedepan.

Satu perwakilan senior berdiri di atas podium dan memberikan kata sambutan. Ia tak bisa memaksa dirinya untuk fokus mendengarkan. Menenangkan diri lebih baik daripada mendengarkan sekarang ini. Ia bisa bertanya nanti pada Ino dan Hinata apa saja yang dumumkan di depan sana.

Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, membukanya lagi seraya memelituk kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat itulah ia melihatnya. Gelap dan terang menjadi satu. Kulit sepucat pualam dihiasi dengan rambut gelap dengan warna perpaduan antara hitam dan biru tua. Mata tajam beriris hitam kelam melengkapi penampilan pria itu. Dan juga sedang menatap ke arahnya. Sakura tak bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan indah itu. Apalagi dari tatapan menghipnotis itu. Percikan, begitu orang-orang menggambarkannya. Ia tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut-sudut bibirnya, dan begitu saja. Pria itu memalingkan wajah darinya, wajahnya yang terasa panas karena alasan berbeda sekarang.

Bagus, hari pertama dengan kesan yang luar biasa. Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Aku tak percaya kau tak mendengarkan satupun kalimat dari senior-senior di depan sana, tadi." omel Ino. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Mereka menempati sisa-sisa bangku kosong di salah satu kantin terbuka universitas. Para mahasiswa baru, sama seperti mereka, tampaknya memiliki pendapat yang sama tentang kenyamanan. Mereka duduk bergerombol dengan orang-orang dari sekolah yang sama.

"Senior-senior?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu ada lebih dari satu orang yang berdiri di podium?"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura. Kau ini parah sekali." Lanjut omelan Ino. Makanan mereka diantarkan oleh –sepertinya senior yang lain. KMU memang unik. Tak ada batasan canggung antara Senior dan Junior. Dalam Orientasi satu-satunya hari ini, senior akan memperlihatkan sisi terbaik universitas. Salah satunya dengan 'keramahan' semacam ini. Tapi tak ada yang meragukan sikap hormat terhadap yang lebih tua. Media massa telah menyebutkan hal itu. Coba ia ingat, _mahasiswa KMU yang memiliki tingkat intelegensi tertinggi di seluruh Konoha, dengan karakter yang terbaik_. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang pernah ia baca.

"Jadi apa intinya isi pidato-pidato tersebut?" ia berkata sambil menghadap Hinata. Ino menggerutu tak senang. Memangnya apa yang diharapkan Ino darinya? Mendengar omelan seharian suntuk? Tidak, terima kasih.

"Intinya," sahut Hinata lembut. Walau tetap saja menggeleng sebelumnya. "Kita akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok yang terdiri dari sepuluh orang. Masing-masing kelompok akan dibimbing oleh seorang senior selama enam bulan pertama."

"Kutebak, senior yang tadi mengenakan seragam hitam putih." Simpul Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk lega. Ino mendengus. "Setidaknya kau memerhatikan yang itu." katanya.

Ia mengabaikannya. "Lalu apalagi?"

"Asrama," kata Hinata. "Kita tinggal di asrama campuran yang terletak di belakang gedung tempat belajar."

"Ah, aku juga tahu yang itu." katanya sambil memberikan tatapan mencemooh pada Ino. "Semacam tempat untuk mempererat persaudaraan dan agar kita jadi lebih mandiri." Hal ini juga sudah sangat terkenal. Yah, calon dokter yang baik memang seharusnya diajarkan untuk lebih mandiri dan bisa berkompromi. "Ada lagi?"

"Sejauh ini hanya itu," jawab Hinata. "Kelompok sepuluh orang akan dibagi setelah makan siang."

Sakura hampir bersorak. "Bagus sekali!" serunya. "Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku selalu benci sesuatu yang bertele-tele." Ia menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulut. Diiringi dengusan lain dari Ino.

* * *

Lebih cepat dan lebih buruk. Buruk, karena Ino dan Hinata di kelompok yang berbeda darinya. Lebih buruk, karena pria tampan –oke dia memang tampan– yang disenyuminya, yang memalingkan wajah sedetik setelah melihat senyumannya, satu kelompok dengannya. Enam laki-laki dan empat perempuan. Satu senior pembimbing berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Belum apa-apa Sakura sudah harus menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. Dan lagi, teman perempuan satu kelompoknya adalah sekumpulan gadis-gadis ceria yang berkali-kali melirik pada pria _eh_ tampan tadi. Astaga.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Rasa mualnya kembali ketika pembimbingnya yang ramah mempersilahkan mereka memperkenalkan diri satu per satu. Demi Tuhan, ini universitas. Kenapa tradisi anak sekolah itu masih ada di tempat sekeren ini. Lagipula ini taman kampus. Tak jauh dari mereka kelompok-kelompok baru tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Namaku Hanazono Yuki. Panggil aku Yuki," lamunannya terhenti. Yuki adalah satu-satunya yang ia dengarkan suaranya. Gadis itu ceria dengan suara nyaring. "Salam kenal semuanya!"

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Gilirannya.

Ia berdiri dengan perut yang terasa teraduk-aduk.

"Aku," ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Haruno Sakura. Sakura," tatapannya bergerak kesana kemari. Tidak fokus. "Maaf," katanya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Aku sedikit memiliki masalah dengan lingkungan baru." Ia memutuskan untuk mengaku. Lebih baik ketimbang menyimpannya sendiri dan dianggap orang aneh. Setidaknya phobia sudah tidak dianggap aneh lagi.

"Semacam phobia?" gadis berambut kecokelatan bertanya dengan antusias. "Itu keren!" Sakura memandangi gadis itu dan merasa terhibur. Dan ia memang merasa benar-benar terhibur.

"Ya, err?"

"Ageha! Panggil aku Ageha, Sakura-chan." Gadis itu tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kenyataan bahwa Sakura tak mendengarkan pengenalannya tadi. Lihat, jujur lebih baik.

"Ageha," Sakura mengangguk. Kali ini tersenyum. "Nama yang bagus," komentarnya. Pandangannya kembali pada pembimbing mereka yang juga tersenyum. "Aku akan menghapalnya satu per satu, senpai."

"Himura, panggil aku Himura, Sakura-chan." Kata pria itu.

"Himura senpai," Sakura mengangguk dan kembali duduk. Teman-teman kelompoknya adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan, putusnya.

Pria tampan-rambut-hitam-kebiruan-mata-kelam kemudian berdiri.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya singkat. Semua orang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya. Tapi sepertinya hanya itu saja yang ingin dikatakan pria itu.

"Seorang Uchiha," kata Himura senpai tampak maklum. "Itachi telah memberitahuku bahwa adiknya yang pendiam akan masuk tahun ini." sejujurnya, pikir Sakura. Dibanding pendiam, arogan lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan pria itu. Arogan dan acuh, dan oh angkuh. Sakura tak mau mengakui bahwa penilaiannya juga dilandasi rasa malunya setelah kejadian tanpa suara selama penyambutan tadi pagi.

"Baiklah," kata Himura senpai seraya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya. "Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke asrama yang akan kalian tempati selama enam tahun –astaga, enam tahun.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju asrama, atau apapun namanya itu. Yuki berdiri di sebelah kiri Sakura dan Ageha di sebelah kanannya. Satu lagi perempuan, yang akhirnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Jenny –ia ingin dipanggil begitu, berjalan mundur sambil terus berbicara. Enam laki-laki termasuk si arogan Sasuke berjalan di depan mereka. Tak bergerombol, dan lebih tenang dibanding mereka.

Mereka memasuki gedung enam tingkat. Sakura tahu enam tingkat karena mereka terus berjalan hingga tingkatan teratas. Jadi, ia akan naik turun tangga enam tingkat selama enam tahun. Ia akan membenci angka enam mulai sekarang.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu tertutup. Himura senpai menekan beberapa nomor -6699- astaga lagi! Dan pintu terbuka.

Mereka –para perempuan masuk dengan gaduh. Sakura terdorong –sialnya- ke arah Sasuke yang menangkap satu sikunya. Tapi terlambat. Tubuh mereka telah sempat menempel erat sebelum Sakura berjengit mundur dan memberi tatapan terdinginnya pada pria itu.

Orang-orang terlihat tak memerhatikan karena pembagian kamar sedang dilakukan.

"...Sakura dan Ageha," oke, berbagi kamar. Bagus.

"...Sasuke dan Akira," lanjut Himura senpai. "Kamar perempuan di lantai dua. Dan laki-laki di lantai satu." Anehnya, pengaturan itu sedikit mengasikan. Siapa yang sangka KMU memiliki apartemen oke ini di salah satu gedungnya, mengingat beasiswa berupa potongan uang semester diberikan pada setiap mahasiswa.

Yah, tak bisa dipungkiri. Ini adalah tempat terbaik dalam sejarah pendidikan. Minus, apartemen berisi sepuluh orang, tentu saja.

Himura senpai menepuk tangannya untuk meminta perhatian. "Kalian bisa melihatnya nanti, kamar mandi dan toilet di setiap kamar tidur. Satu dapur bersih beserta perlengkapannya. Dan satu ruang berisi mesin cuci sekaligus pengeringnya."

Kini hampir semua orang bersorak. Tentu saja, selain Sasuke.

"Tempat yang bagus, bukan?" tanya Himura senpai ceria. "Tapi ini akan sesuai dengan kredit kuliah kalian. Percayalah, aku memberitahu agar kalian tak terlalu kaget," ungkapnya serius. "Seleksi alam sudah tak aneh lagi di sini." Mereka semua mengangguk. Ya, seleksi alam adalah musuh utama. Seratus dua puluh orang bisa berakhir menjadi enam puluh orang ketika kelulusan, atau mungkin lebih sedikit lagi.

Jadi, selamat datang di surga dan neraka, Sakura.

* * *

"Oh, aku benci Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benci dia!" seru Sakura untuk sekitar ke dua puluh dua kalinya sore ini. Ino dan Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng bosan. Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura mengunjungi apartemen mereka dan membicarakan –merutuki orang yang sama. Ini baru hari ke sepuluh, dan dibanding keluhan terhadap kuliah di kelas Sakura lebih sering mengeluh tentang teman se-apartemennya –salah satu teman se-apartemennya.

"Kau akan dibunuh jika penggemar pria itu mendengar ocehanmu ini," tanggap Ino.

"Oh, aku tak akan mati sebelum membunuhnya terlebih dahulu," sahutnya berang. "Dengar, kalian tahu apa yang ia lakukan hari ini? Ia mengeluarkan pakaianku dari mesin cuci hanya karena aku meninggalkannya sebentar saja. Ia meletakannya di lantai sementara ia mencuci pakaiannya sendiri sambil menyesap jus tomat terkutuknya itu. Terkutuklah dia!"

"Jangan marah, oke?" kata Hinata tenang.

"Aku sudah marah, Hinata." Seru Sakura. "Tidakkah kalian bisa mengerti? Dia terus-terusan mencari masalah denganku!" Sakura menghela napasnya. "Senangnya kalian bisa sekamar." Kini ia merengek.

"Jangan mulai, Sakura." Kata Ino. "Masalahmu hanya Sasuke. Sedangkan kami harus menghadapi dua orang super jorok yang tak bisa membedakan antara keju dan kaus kaki bekas."

Sakura berjengit. "Ihh,"

"Ya, ihh." Tiru Ino. "Setidaknya Sasuke tampan."

"Tampan tak bisa merubahnya jadi sebaik malaikat." Sakura mendengus. Lalu ia berdiri. "Aku harus kembali ke apartemen. Tolong berikan kata-kata semangat untukku."

"Semangat, Sakura!" seru Hinata.

"Semoga Sasuke salah masuk kamarmu, Sakura!" tambah Ino yang tak bisa menahan tawa. Ia mengerling jengkel dan mengentak keluar dari apartemen Hinata dan Ino. Salah masuk kamar. Bah, semoga saja. Dan ia akan punya alasan memukuli Sasuke. Ia bersumpah tak akan melakukannya dengan pelan.

Sakura berjalan lesu menuju tangga. Apartemen Hinata dan Ino berada di lantai lima. Jadi ia harus naik satu lantai saja. Ketika ia memasuki apartemen, orang-orang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan. Makan malam bersama di apartemennya dilakukan pada pukul enam sore. Peraturan hebat karena ia memang menghindari makan malam. Alasan klasik. Diet.

"Hai," sapanya lega begitu tak mendapati Sasuke diantara orang-orang yang duduk di sana. Pria itu memang jarang berkumpul dengan teman-teman serumahnya. Baguslah.

Jennie menuangkan semangkuk sup kental berwarna aneh. Semua orang tahu Jennie aneh. Tapi masakannya lebih aneh lagi. Masalahnya, dia satu-satunya orang yang hobi memasak di sini. Memang aneh.

Sakura menyendok supnya pelan-pelan, dan menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak. Walau warnanya aneh. Masakan Jennie selalu enak. Mereka semua pasti bersyukur atas hal itu. Aneh tapi enak.

"Sakura, kau dapat _Outstanding_ lagi di mata kuliah Tsunade-sama ya?" tanya Shino, salah seorang teman laki-laki se-apartemennya. Teman laki-laki selain Sasuke. Shino, Kotaro, Ryu, Eijiro dan Sugiyama adalah orang-orang yang cukup menyenangkan dan bukan pembawa masalah. Walau Shino sedikit terlalu kompetitif, dan ia selalu menganggap Sakura sebagai saingan dalam kuliahnya. Juga Sasuke.

"Hm hm," Jawab Sakura agak canggung. Ia benci jika harus mengatakan secara langsung tentang potensi dirinya. Jadi ia menutupinya dengan mengunyah.

"Uchiha?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh. Tepat setelah menelan supnya.

"Belum pulang," jawab Ryu. Teman sekamar Sasuke. "Dia kelihatannya lebih sibuk dari kita kan?"

Eijiro mengangguk. "Aku mendengar ada kemungkinan dia akan menggantikan kedudukan kakaknya di kursi ketua senat. Satu atau dua tahun lagi."

"Wow, hebat. Ayo kita bangun kampus yang lebih arogan." Ketus Sakura. Tanggapan sekelilingnya bermacam-macam. Ada yang sekedar menggeleng. Ada yang menyengir. Sebagian besar tampak maklum. Semua orang tahu Sasuke dan Sakura tidak akur. Sudah jelas.

Bunyi pintu terbuka menyita perhatian mereka. Sasuke masuk dengan langkah ringan. Sakura melirik sebentar dan berpura-pura tak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Padahal ia menunggu dengan tak sabar langkah Sasuke yang mendekati lemari es.

Pria itu membuka pintu lemari es dan mengambil botol berisi jus tomatnya.

Sakura mulai menghitung.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

 _uhuk_

Yahuu!

"Sakura..." geraman terdengar dari arah lemari es.

Sakura berbalik –lebih cepat dari seharusnya. "Ya, Sasuke?" sahutnya manis.

"Bisa kau kemari sebentar?"

"Aku sedang makan, Sasuke." jawabnya lebih manis. Wajahnya memerah meredam tawa.

"Kebetulan, ada yang tahu siapa yang tak sengaja menumpahkan garam ke dalam botol minumanku yang TERTUTUP?"

"Mungkin kau salah membedakan garam dan gula saat membuat jus mu?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Manusia memang cenderung ceroboh, Sasuke."

Sakura kembali mengangkat bahu ketika Sasuke tak membalas ucapannya. Tapi ia tahu kapan pria itu kembali melangkah. Ia tak terkejut mendapati Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam botol berisi jus tomatnya yang asin.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura seraya menyipitkan mata.

Sasuke menyeringai sebelum meneguk minumannya dan meraih belakang leher Sakura dengan satu tangan. Pria itu menempelkan bibir mereka. Menjadikan mulut Sakura yang terbuka karena kaget sebagai kesempatan untuk memindahkan jus tomat yang tadi berada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura terbatuk dan menumpahkan sebagian benda cair itu hingga mengaliri dagunya dan menetes ke pakaiannya.

Sasuke baru melepaskannya.

"Iuh! Sasuke!" Teriaknya garang sembari mengelap sekitaran mulutnya dengan tisu yang dia raih dari atas meja.

"Nah, bagaimana rasanya?" tantang Sasuke.

"Bodoh!" ketus Sakura sebelum turun dari kursi dan berlari menuju tangga. Ia menangis setelah menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, perang dingin mereka dimulai.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka bahwa balasan yang Sasuke berikan akan seperti itu. Ia bahkan masih sulit memercayainya. Itu adalah hal yang paling mustahil terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke menciumnya tepat di depan seluruh penghuni apartemen. Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke jadi menjijikan seperti itu.

"Kau tak pernah membicarakannya lagi," kata Ino di satu hari. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu makan siang di salah satu kantin kampus. Hinata sedang ada kelas. Jadi mereka hanya berdua, dan itu sudah berarti buruk.

"Siapa?" ia bertanya malas-malasan. Es krim vanila di hadapannya lebih menggoda dibanding perkataan Ino. Musim panas sialan.

"Sasuke." Sakura memberikan Ino kerlingan jengkel.

"Aku tak mau membahasnya lagi."

"Dia di sini," balas Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Dia yang tak mau kau bahas lagi," ejek Ino.

Sakura mendengus. "Jangan bohong," kata Sakura dongkol. "Ini bukan tempat biasa ia pergi."

Alis Ino terangkat sebelah. "Jadi kau tahu kemana ia biasa pergi?" godanya. "Dan dia melihat kemari omong-omong."

Sakura mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Ke neraka mungkin? Dia kan iblis." Ia mengabaikan pernyataan terakhir Ino.

"Kau tak ingin setidaknya menyapanya?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Dia berjalan kesini," kata Ino lagi. "Kau yakin kalian tak akur?"

"Diamlah Ino hei!" seseorang merebut gelas berisi es krimnya yang tinggal setengah. Sakura menyipitkan matanya setelah melihat siapa yang melakukannya. Sasuke menempatkan diri di depannya, di sebelah Ino. Membuat temannya itu salah tingkah. Pria itu menunduk, menatap gelas berisi es krim Sakura lalu menyendokannya sedikit dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ino di sebelahnya menganga. Sakura semakin menyipitkan matanya.

Sasuke meringis.

"Terlalu manis," Sasuke kembali mendorong gelas itu ke hadapan Sakura.

"Semoga kau mati kena diabetes!" desis Sakura.

"Kau yang suka makanan manis," sahut Sasuke enteng. "bukan aku."

"Enyahlah." Sakura masih mendesis.

"Ini masih tempat milik umum seingatku," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku yang pergi." Balas Sakura sambil cepat-cepat berdiri.

"Hn, pergi saja."

Sakura memberi lirikan terkejamnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Ino yang tampak bingung mengikutinya keluar dari tempat itu. Bahkan di kampus Sasuke masih berani mengusiknya. Sebenarnya apa maunya pria itu? apa salah Sakura hingga Sasuke terus-menerus mencari masalah dengannya? Mereka bahkan tak perlu mengeluarkan komentar untuk menyulut pertengkaran. Walaupun sebenarnya lebih banyak Sakura yang berteriak-teiak ketika mereka bertengkar.

Tapi mereka sedang perang dingin sekarang. Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk merusak kedamaian hidup Sakura lagi.

* * *

Sakura menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di luar apartemen hari ini. Mata kuliah terakhir selesai pada pukul lima sore, tapi ia belum ingin pulang ke apartemen. Ia menelepon Ageha dan memberitahu bahwa ia tak akan pulang untuk makan malam. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di _mall –mall_ yang biasa ia datangi bersama Ino dan Hinata,dan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu lagi dengan menonton bioskop, sendirian. Ia memuji dirinya untuk itu. Tinggal bersama dengan tak hanya satu dua orang baru membuatnya mulai terbiasa di tempat baru. Aneh. Mungkin dirinya sudah mulai seaneh Jennie.

Ia pulang pukul sembilan kurang lima menit. Jam malam mereka pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas menit. Keputusan aneh yang dibuat oleh Jennie. Dan anehnya semua orang sepakat, termasuk Sakura. Ia berlari menaiki tangga dan terpekik tertahan ketika menabrak seseorang di salah satu belokan tangga antara lantai tiga dan empat.

Ia kembali melengos sesaat setelah melihat siapa yang ia tabrak. orang itu –Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Sudah mulai menjadi orang tak tahu aturan, Sakura?"

Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?"

Mereka kini berada di antara lantai empat dan lima. Dan terus berjalan.

Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan berhasil memaksanya berhenti melangkah. Ketika berbalik, Sakura terkesiap mendapati mata Sasuke yang berkilat menahan amarah.

"Lepas," Sakura merutuki suaranya yang bergetar. Sasuke mendorong bahunya hingga tersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kau sepertinya lupa dengan peraturan asrama kita," desis Sasuke di wajahnya.

"Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas Sasuke, aku masih ingat," Sakura balas mendesis. "Ini bahkan belum pukul sembilan."

Sasuke menggeleng. Ia melepaskan satu bahu Sakura dan memaksa gadis itu melihat jam tangannya. Pukul dua belas kurang lima. Sialan. Jam tangannya macet lagi.

"Jam tanganku macet," kini ia yang memperlihatkan jam tangannya. "Sekarang kau bisa melepaskanku, atau pergilah ke neraka. Pilih yang kau suka."

Sasuke semakin mendekat, sengaja mengintimidasinya. Lalu menunduk dan mengecup bibir Sakura sebelum melepaskanya dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau...kau Sasuke, memang brengsek!"

Sasuke berhenti, membalikkan badan, lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura lagi. Sakura menarik napas bersiap-siap untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang lebih menghina dan mengesalkan, tapi Sasuke sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam dan kuat. Ia mendorong Sakura ke dinding dan menelusupkan satu tangannya ke punggung Sakura untuk dapat menghentikan rontaan gadis itu.

Sakura merasakan panas menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, dan ia mulai tenggelam dalam ciuman itu. Ketika Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya, ia baru menyadari bahwa ia membalas ciuman pria itu.

"Manis," kata Sasuke datar. Tapi siapapun tak akan tertipu ketika melihat kilat di mata pria itu.

"Aku tak mengerti," bisik Sakura gamang. Tubuhnya masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Apa yang tak kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke sambil terus menatap matanya.

"Kenapa aku? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?"

Sasuke menghela napas. Terlihat lelah sekaligus lega. Seolah ia telah menunggu pertanyaan itu sejak lama.

"Mungkin karena aku tak jatuh cinta pada orang selain kau?" setelah mengatakan hal mengejutkan itu, Sasuke melepaskannya lalu berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga.

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku? Sejak kapan?" Sakura kira Sasuke tak akan menjawabnya. Tapi lalu pria itu kembali berbalik dan menatapnya. Ada kesan gugup pada pembawaannya kali ini.

" Mungkin sejak kau bergerak-gerak gelisah saat orientasi. Atau sejak kau berusaha tak mengamati orang-orang. Atau mungkin juga sejak kau memberikanku senyuman pertama waktu itu?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku rasa aku bisa saja jatuh cinta padamu setelah meminum jus tomat asin buatanmu."

Sakura mendengus. "Aneh." Sebelum berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

Pria itu mensejajari langkah mereka. "Aku tak bertanya, jadi kau tak perlu menjawab." Katanya angkuh. "Tapi jika ada yang bertanya, maka aku akan menjawab kalau kita sedang berkencan," tambahnya lagi. "Dan aku akan lebih sering menciummu mulai sekarang."

Kali ini Sakura menggeleng. "Aneh." Katanya lagi.

"Kita akan berkencan selama enam tahun," Sasuke mengatakannya seolah telah merencanakannya matang-matang. "Kita akan bertengkar sekali-kali. Lalu berciuman," ia terus berbicara. Sakura heran sejak kapan Sasuke yang biasanya irit bicara jadi banyak bicara seperti ini. "Lalu, setelah enam tahun kita akan menikah."

"Astaga!" Sakura mengurut kepalanya. Ia berhenti melangkah dan memberi Sasuke pelototan. "Kita bisa saja putus sewaktu-waktu dalam rentang waktu selama itu." Ia terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya seakan-akan telah menyetujui keputusan sepihak Sasuke.

Sasuke memberinya tatapan dingin. "Aku bukan orang seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu kau bukan orang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura frustrasi.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh. Nyaris sepolos anak kecil. "Ayahku jatuh cinta pada ibuku pada pandangan pertama dan mereka menikah. Mereka tak pernah berkencan dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Kakek nenekku juga begitu. Dan moyang-moyangku. Kakakku akan menikah dengan kekasihnya tahun depan. Kasusnya sama."

"Apa kalian semacam...keluarga manusia serigala?" Sakura memutar matanya. "Kau tahu, semacam pasangan takdir dan sejenisnya."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada yang tahu. Semua hal bisa saja terjadi," katanya enteng.

"Ini benar-benar gila," gumam Sakura. Mereka telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen. Sasuke memasukan kode kunci dan membiarkan Sakura melangkah terlebih dahulu.

Pria itu mengecup dahinya dengan cepat dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu" sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Sakura menyentuh tempat yang meninggalkan kesan hangat saat Sasuke mengecupnya tadi. Lalu menggeleng.

"Aku pasti sudah gila karena merona seperti ini," gumamnya. "Ah, kenapa dengan jantungku? Seingatku aku tak memiliki penyakit jantung." ia mengomel seraya menaiki undakan tangga. "Dan kenapa malam ini panas sekali sih? Sial." Ia mengipasi wajahnya yang kian lama kian terasa panas.

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padaku!"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian.

"Hei aku mendengar gosip tentangmu, Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Gosip panas," Hinata menambahkan.

"Dan apa itu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura kaget. Ia tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan.

Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Orang-orang berpikir kau dan Sasuke sedang berkencan," yah begitu. Sudah bisa ditebak.

"Memang."

"Kau tak mungkin serius," Hinata terlihat lebih kaget dari semua orang.

"Aku serius."

"Bagaimana bisa? Belum lama sejak kau merutukinya sepanjang waktu." sahut Ino tak sabar.

"Ciumannya bagus," jawab Sakura enteng. Hinata merona.

"Itu bukan alasan untuk berkencan," omel Ino.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menatap temannya itu satu per satu.

"Dia jatuh cinta padaku," ia menggigit bibirnya. "Dan aku...yah, aku jatuh cinta padanya."

"Kau mengucapkannya pada orang yang salah, Sakura," seseorang menarik tangannya hingga ia berdiri.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Nah, nona-nona. Aku harus mengambil gadisku sekarang," ia menggenggam telapak tangan Sakura. "Aku butuh mendengar pernyataan cintanya secara langsung." Dan mereka meninggalkan kantin diiringi siulan juga tambahan mulut ternganga dua teman Sakura.

* * *

 _ **Ini ff ter-absurd yang pernah saya buat haha #guling-guling. Awalnya mau mengambil ide dari Stephanny1298 di kolom review Save Her (Adakah orangnya di sini?). Pernah kan saya menyinggung soal membuat ff yang berasal dari ide temen-temen? Yah, saya membaca-baca lagi review di chap 8 Save Her, yang dibalik cerita itu lho (niatnya baik), lalu saya memutuskan akan mengambil cerita Stephanny1298. Tapi malah jadi begini -_- (Jauh banget). Duh, maaf ya...semoga orangnya tetep suka. Dan semoga kalian juga suka. Karena walau absurd, saya sendiri suka cerita ini. #Aneh**_

 _ **Anggap aja saya lagi error hari ini. *padahal error terus**_

 _ **Gyuya0206.**_


End file.
